The invention relates to a process and apparatus for casting molten metal wherein a casting mold containing molding material and a runner gate formed in the molding material is filled from a melt container having at least one pouring lip having a closable outlet.
It is known in the prior art to employ metering devices for controlling the flow of molten metal to a casting mold. In order to avoid the expense of a metering device, which also requires appropriate maintenance, German Patent DE-PS 2,811,055 discloses that a melt container can be placed with its pouring lip directly onto the casting mold or the mold material contained therein, with the interposition of a separating element therebetween. The separating element can be of various different designs, such as a funnel-shaped element, lying on the mold material in a corresponding depression and opening out at its lower funnel end into the gate of the casting mold. The separating element can also be pot-shaped or be designed in any other suitable manner and arranged in a a corresponding depression.
The object of the present invention is to simplify this casting process by eliminating separating elements while achieving a higher metal yield.